


From Three Millenia in the Past...

by Jr13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jr13/pseuds/Jr13
Summary: An ancestor of obi-wan's time travels to 50 BBY.(My first fan-fiction)





	1. Chapter 1

 

50 BBY

 

“I served alongside Senya Tirall, formerly a Knight of Zakuul. She rescued me from the Eternal Empire’s massacre of the Scions of Zakuul, and alongside Theron Shan descendant of Revan and the son of [Jedi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi_Master/Legends) [Grand Master](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Grand_Master/Legends) [Satele Shan](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Satele_Shan) in the fight against the Eternal Empire. In our time, I was neither a Jedi nor a Sith, but the force has brought me here. If you will have me, I wish to join your order and serve the light.” said the curly auburn haired, humanoid young woman while kneeling on one knee in the center of the Jedi High Council’s chamber. Her sudden arrival in the midst of an otherwise typical council meeting had stunned the Jedi Council rendering them surprisingly speechless. Her posture as well as her words radiated the truth of her statements into the force.

 

“Your name what is, youngling?”

 

“Zerimar Kenobi. Master…?”

 

“Yoda, I am. A disturbance we sensed the moment before you appeared. Rise you may. Fear us you need not. The truth you are telling. Polite you are. Questions we have for you. Yes, how came you to be here? Your age also you will tell us.

 

Meanwhile, the other Masters are recovering from the shock of their mysterious time traveler visitor not only materializing out of thin air with a blinding light, but also sharing a name with one of their 7 year old initiates, Obi-Wan Kenobi whose emotional distress from some of his visions could be felt strongly by the others in the creche which caused Master Yoda, Master Syfo Dyas, and Master Windu to visit him on occasion if called upon by young Kenobi’s clan master. They straightened up and attempted to look serene while anticipating the answers to Master Yoda’s queries.

 

Standing up Zerimar said, “I’m 18, Masters. As for how I came to be here. All I know is that last night Theron was telling me about his childhood in the Jedi order, and that now that the war is over and the Empire defeated that the Jedi of our day might welcome me, as I have nowhere else to go. Even though he himself isn’t force sensitive, he was raised by a Jedi and has been teaching me what he remembers of Jedi philosophy when he has time. After, we finished our conversation I went to my cabin on the ship to get ready for bed. But the moment I got to my room I heard my cyber crystal sing, and feel into a trance. This symbol appeared on my lightsaber, I heard the words

‘ _Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force.’_

 

Then I saw a bright light, fell on my knees, and ended up here. I can sense that you are Jedi, but I don’t know where or when exactly I am.”

 

Master Giett spoke up, “You are in the high council chambers of the Jedi temple on Coruscant. As for when you are, you have come forward in time approximately by approximately three and a half millennia.”

 

Master Yaddle pipes up, “Unusual this is.”

 

_Zerimar faints._

_ _


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with members of the council/ getting Zerimar Kenobi situated.

She woke up laying on a bed in a room with sunlight streaming in through the windows. She sat up, looked around and noticed that the walls and floors were a bluish green. A Twilek walked over to her.

“You’re in the Halls of Healing. You passed out in the council meeting yesterday. I’m Vokara Che the chief healer. Masters Micah Gliett, Yoda and Tyvokka brought you here. I’m told you were the cause of the disturbance we Jedi felt in the Temple yesterday, and that the force brought you here from the past. You fainted from shock, dehydration and some mild malnourishment. That IV is administering vitamins, minerals, electrolytes and water. The council is being updated on your condition. You will be discharged as soon as they come to speak with you provided you promise to eat and drink regularly.”

 

“I will, Healer Che.”

 

—————————————————————-

_The council is in session. Vokara Che is seen standing in the center to update them on Zerimar Kenobi’s condition._

 

“Medically she is ready to be discharged. However time travel certainly is an unusual occurrence. I took the liberty of sequencing her DNA. It appears that she is related to initiate Kenobi, though whether as a distant cousin or an ancestor I cannot determine. Her midichlorian count is 15,000. I recommend that she visits with a mind healer.”

 

“Thank you for your recommendation, Healer Che.” Tyvokka roars.

“You are dismissed. We will be along soon to meet with our guest” says Sifo-Dyas.

“Meet with her Master Tyvokka, Micah and I will. Tyvokka, summon Master Koon to bring our visitor to the meditation chambers will you?”

 

————————————————————————

_Plo Koon enters the Halls of Healing where he sees Zerimar Kenobi sitting ready to be discharged wearing a fresh change of clothes and new boots, a variant on a Padawan’s uniform. She lacks the braid, and the robe._

 

Walking up to her he says, “I’m Master Plo Koon. I have been asked to accompany you to meet with a few members of the high council. The master who trained me, Tyvokka, he’s the Wookie who carried you to the Halls of Healing is among them as is my friend Master Micah Gliett and the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Yoda.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Master Koon.”

 

————————————————————————

_Entering the meditation chamber they bow respectfully to the Masters._

 

“Welcome to take a seat you both are. Join the Jedi order you wish?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“Unusual it now is for us to accept one who is not a creshling, but the will of the force we think it is. Otherwise, bring you here it would not have.”

 

“Thank you, Master. What will this entail?”

 

Tyvokka roars to Plo Koon, “We wish for her presence here to be masqueraded as that of an orphaned Padawan from the Jedi Temple on Corellia. If you are willing, we request that you meet with her both in your capacity as a Baron Do Sage and as a Jedi to conduct mind healing sessions.”

 

“I’m willing, Master.”

 

Turning to Zerimar Micah says, “Padawan Kenobi, since you have traveled so far from your own time you will need to have updated lessons in Galactic History, Politics and Diplomacy as well as philosophy. After you have had a few weeks of lessons we can work on finding you a Knight or Master to train under while your lessons continue. Other than Basic, which languages do you speak?”

 

“ _Elek_ , I know some Mando’a, I understand Shyriiwook, am fluent in Sy Bisti.”

 

“Good this is. Enroll you in further Mando’a classes we will. For now provide you with knight’s quarters we will, so move you will not when matched with a new master you are.”

 

They all rise and Micah Gliett says, “I’ll take you to your quarters, and call one of the knights we wish to tutor you in your lessons to meet you.”

 

“ _Vor Entye_ , thank you, Master Micah.”

 

Micah comms Tahl. “Tahl, could you meet me in the knight’s wing. We have a new transfer the council and I want you to meet.”

 

“When?”

 

“We’re walking there now. Could you meet us there as soon as possible?”

 

“I’ll be there in 15. I’m in the archives.”


	3. A New Home

 

“Thank you for meeting us here, Feemor. I wasn’t sure if you would be willing to join us for dinner since Qui-Gon…”

 

Feemor interrupts Tahl, “Qui-Gon Jinn’s errors are his own. Neither us nor the council could get my old master to realize that Xanatos was in danger of falling. I do not hold him repudiating me against you, or Master Micah. I wish he hadn’t, but he can be as stubborn as a bantha at times. I’m glad you’re his best friend. I’m sure he appreciates having you, Micah and Mace around. I just wish he’d come back to the Temple and talk to me. It’s been three years since Xanatos.”

 

“Thank you, Feemor.”

 

“I know Tahl explained the situation to you. Let me introduce you to Padawan Kenobi.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” the two say in unison shaking hands. Instantly the force hums around the pair and the beginnings of a bond snap into place barely noticed by the knight and Padawan, but regarded with a smile of delight by Mace and Tahl.

 

“It’d be my honor to assist you, Padawan Kenobi.”

 

“I’ll send the details to your data pad, Feemor. You three, enjoy dinner.”

 

Micah walks out.

 

“Shall we?”

 

“Sounds good to me. I feel like I haven’t eaten in ages.” The knights chuckle.

 

———————————————————————————————————————-

“Bantha stew.” Zerimar sighs, “This is so much better than the ration bars I had been eating. I like this Temple.”

 

“Younglings, always thinking with their stomach they are” says Yoda as he hops up onto the bench next to Zerimar and across from Tahl.

 

“To the room of the Thousand Fountains we should go when done you all are. Master Koon will meet us there. Meditate we all should.”

 

The three nod in agreement and silently finish their meals.

 

——————————————————————————

 

“Wow! The gardens are lovely! It feels so peaceful here, so unlike the war.”

 

“The opposite of war peace is. Meditate on the code we will. The version that came to you in your last trance, not the current code it is, but close enough it is for our purposes.”

 

Plo Koon joins them, and the five of them sit down cross legged in the grass. Yoda recites,

 

“ _Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force.”_

 

They breathe in and out pondering the meaning of the words. Zerimar hears Plo whisper into her mind, _“Will you show me some of your memories?_ ” Visions of lightsaber battles and blaster fire fill Plo’s mind and he sees and hears Senya Tirall tell a younger version of Padawan Kenobi after the massacre of the scions, _“Now More than ever I realize my children must be stopped and that I have to make peace with the choices I’ve made.”_

Zerimar’s emotions of re-visiting her memory of the Scion Massacre and her rescue by Senya are so strong that she accidentally projects the accompanying memories to her new friends as well as the grandmaster. They stop meditating, and watch Zerimar breathe in and out while she centers herself. Plo says to her, _“You’re safe in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Your fellow scions would be glad you survived to bring justice to their murderer. Be at peace.”_

 _“I will be, Master.”_ She keeps breathing steadily and emerges a few moments later calm and determined to face the future.


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeri's first full morning in the Jedi Temple.

Feemor sits bolt upright from a nightmare. He quickly realizes that the images he’s seeing aren’t from his past, but from the new Padawan Kenobi. He thinks to himself, “It’s odd that I’m getting psychic bleed over from her dreams. She’s not my Padawan.” He shakes his head, “Qui-Gon would love this. He always was picking up strays. I wonder if this is why Tahl asked me to assist her in acclimating Zerimar to the Temple. I haven’t taken a Padawan yet, though neither has she. I’ll see if Zerimar wants to get breakfast in the morning. I think going to her now would startle her.”  
————————————————————  
Tahl wakes up and glances at the chrono on the wall. “It reads 0500.” She checks here comm and notices a message from Feemor from a few hours prior asking her if they could meet for first meal at 0700. She quickly comms him back to let him know that it would be better if they meet in her quarters for first meal, so they and Zerimar can begin bringing the girl up to speed on the current state of the galaxy. She then begins her morning routine, getting ready for the day. After she’s showered and dressed she sits down with a cup of tea and her data pad reading the “mission” details Micah had sent her and Feemor.  
————————————————————-

Zerimar wakes up covered in sweat in the smaller of the two bedrooms of her new apartment. “These nightmares are getting old” she thinks to herself. She looks at the chrono on her nightstand: “0600. Time to get ready” she mutters to herself bemused at the situation she’s found herself in; in all of her imaginings she never expected the force to fling her a little over three millennia into the future. She wondered if the Eternal Alliance still stood. She gets up and begins exploring her apartment. She noticed that her closet and dresser had been supplied with a few different variations of the uniform she had been given yesterday, some sleep ware, under clothes, and clothes for cold climates and rain. She was thankful. Walking into the living area she noticed the kitchen nook, and decided to take a look around. She noticed the kitchen appliances looked similar though the technology was different than she was used to. She noticed the cabinets held cooking ware and serving ware, but that there was no food. She’d have to find out if her credits were worth anything in this time, and then go buy groceries. Turning, she exited the kitchenette, and walked into the refresher. At least the controls to operate the shower were basic enough.

—————————————————————-  
Knock. Knock. Knock.

Zerimar opened the door, greeted, and motioned to Knight Feemor to come in. 

“Good morning. Tahl and I were wondering if you’d like to join us for first meal.”

“That would be great. I don’t have any food, and I’m not sure if my credits will work in this time period.”

“It’s unlikely,” Feemor answered. “Walk with me. Either Tahl or I can take you to buy basic food supplies after we eat together. We’re meeting for first meal in her quarters rather than in the refectory. As for your credits, knights are given a stipend each month. Master Gliett should be able to supply you with a stipend or Tahl can help you find somewhere to sell your credits as antiques in exchange for Republic credits.”

As they walked, Zerimar quietly asked him, “When was the Council relocated to Coruscant?”

“Many wars have happened since the Order resided on Tython and Ossus, Padawan. Tahl is better equipped to give you the details. I can help you with politics, diplomacy and lightsaber forms as that is what I have the most experience in. Master Plo, Tahl, or I can help you adjust to flying our ships.”

“That makes sense. As for lightsaber forms, as a former scion of Zakuul I’m proficient in Juyo.”  
Feemor stops in his tracks. “You know the seventh form??!?! Only 3 Jedi are currently allowed to use a variant of Juyo. Master Mace Windu created a variant of it called Vapaad. He’s very protective of it. I’ll make sure Master Yoda informs him as well as the Battlemaster Cin Drallig know you can use it. You all will have to duel!” Feemor says excitedly. 

“Yes, I also know Shii-Cho and Form V.”

They arrive in front of Tahl’s quarters. She senses them, and opens the door before they can knock. “Come on in! Zerimar, do you have any food allergies?”

“That I know of? Hoi-broth. By the way, you all can call me ‘Zeri;’ my friends back home did.”

“Alright. Space waffles and eggs will be ready soon. What would you all like to drink?”

“Caff or Jabba Juice.”

“I’ll take a cup of caff as well” said Feemor.  
————————————————————  
“You know we have been asked to teach you the basics of Jedi philosophy and get you up to date with galactic history and politics?” asks Tahl.

“Yes. When do we start? I have so many questions. Even the kitchen is different.”  
“I’ll take you shopping and cook lunch with you later today to make sure you know how to use the updated technology. Did you receive the data pad and comm that were delivered to your room?”

“I did. Though, I don’t have frequencies for anyone in this time period. Clothes, hygiene, and cleaning supplies were also delivered to my quarters.”

“Good. The navy and light blue uniform you are wearing look great on you by the way. If you hand your comm to Feemor, he will program our frequencies and Master Plo’s frequency in. Master Gliett’s and the Council’s are already programmed into your comm unit along with Grandmaster Yoda’s.”

Zeri hands Feemor her comm. While fiddling with it to key in their contact info he asks, “Do you want an exhaustive history of the the galaxy over the past 3 millennia or just the highlights?” He asks.

“The highlights, and if possible the fate of my friends.” Zeri says looking at Tahl who nods in relief. As great as she is at research, there are still many details that are lost to history, and the highlights alone are many.


	5. History and Philosophy of The Jedi Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zeri learns the code.

_They were sitting around a table in the archives:_

 

Tahl says, “The Ruusan Reformation approximately 1,000 years ago at the end of the New Sith Wars marked a significant change in the Jedi Order. Although, we still work in tandem with the Republic and are bound by Republic law we no longer act as soldiers. We disbanded all of our military wings. We are peacekeepers. Also, the power once held by the Supreme Chancellor was reinvested into the Galactic Senate to put checks and balances on his or her power. The chancellor at the time was Tarsus Valorum. The Jedi Order is now held accountable to the Supreme Chancellor and the Judicial Department.”

Feemor says, “Because of these reforms after the New Sith Wars the Jedi centralized the training of Padawans to Coruscant and lowered the standard age limit for accepting initiates. For the past millennia, though exceptions have been made, we no longer take students over the age of 3 or their species equivalent. Also, the Sith are extinct. Only Darth Bane survived the War, and he implemented a Rule of Two. Only two Sith exist at a time: a master and an apprentice. But it has been centuries since they have been a threat to the galaxy.”

Zeri: “That is very different than my own era. In the Eternal Alliance members of the Galactic Republic like Theron Shan and Sith fought alongside each other to vanquish the Eternal Empire.”

Feemor: “Although the needs of the many still out way the needs of an individual, we would eliminate a Sith if one were to ever rise again.”

 

Tahl: “The Jedi code guides our behavior. It is a set of ideals we strive for. Most importantly we are forbidden to use the dark side. When we become knights we recite the following oath: _‘I,_____, do swear on my honor, and on the faith of the brotherhood of knights, to use the Force only for good, denying, turning always from the Dark Side; to dedicate my life to the cause of freedom, and justice. If I should fail of this vow, my life shall be forfeit, here and hereafter._ ’ The code from _The Teachings of Master Odan-Urr_ says,

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; There is serenity._

_There is no death; there is only the Force._

_A Jedi does not act for personal power or wealth but seeks knowledge and enlightenment._

_A Jedi never acts from hatred, anger, fear, or aggression but acts when calm and at peace with the Force._

_Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy._

_Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect, never to attack others._

_Jedi_ [ _respect life, in any form._ ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Anti-speciesism)

_Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy._

_Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training._

Zeri: “The first half of the code does not make sense to me, but the second dictating our actions does.”

Feemor: “You can substitute in the version of the code we mediated on yesterday instead. It is still taught, and I’ll admit it is easier to understand. The important thing is how we act and that we operate logically, not frantically. My former master Qui-Gon Jinn once said, 

‘It is not difficult to let negative emotions overtake you. It is difficult to let them move through you and leave without reaching to them. Yet that is exactly what you must do…You have every right to be afraid, allow yourself to feel the fear – really feel it – and then let the emotion go. If it comes back feel it again and let it go again. There should be no shame in one’s emotions. We cannot control how we feel. Only how we choose to handle our feelings. Every living being can be impatient, can turn away at a first glance, can avoid getting involved. It is a natural impulse. We are all creatures who want peace and comfort. Yet we are Jedi. Our own peace and comfort is not what drives us. We are dedicated to a larger good. But always remember that the peace and comfort of just one being is what drives us, too.’”*

 

“You are from a different time Zeri, and have survived the trauma of war. You are going to have to work through grief, pain, and anger to heal along with adjusting to being in a future you never expected to land in. We are here to help you. Whatever you need, if it is in our power to provide, we will.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s get lunch. Then we can go to the lightsaber sallies and see what you know. I think this was enough philosophy and history for the day.”

 

“Sounds good to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *STAR WARS, JEDI APPRENTICE #11: THE DEADLY HUNTER by Jude Watson and STAR WARS, JEDI APPRENTICE: THE FOLLOWERS by Jude Watson 
> 
> Wookieepedia was a huge help in writing this chapter.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightsaber skills, progress

“Demonstrate your katas.”

 

Zeri bowed to the Masters and knights standing at the side of the lightsaber sallie (all of whom have been informed of the truth of her background), walked to the middle, and ignited her saber. Gracefully she danced through the motions of shi-cho, followed by the movements of form V. She paused to take a breath and wipe the sweat from her brow.

 

“A mastery of form 1 and form 5 you have.”

“Thank you, Master. I also am proficient in Juyo, but Feemor said most Jedi aren’t allowed to use it.”

*Mace Windu’s jaw falls open*

Cin Drallig: “That is true, but you are from a different era. Demonstrate form VII for us.”

“Yes, Master.”

Zeri begins her katas. Reaching out into the force Plo Koon, Yoda, and Feemor notice that Zeri doesn’t feel light or dark. Rather, she feels balanced. Meanwhile, Mace Windu and Cin Drallig are stunned to see that Zerimar Kenobi has complete mastery of all of the katas for form VII.

 

“Well done, Padawan. You have mastered the katas for form VII as well.” Says the battlemaster.Now, you should spar with Master Windu. Both of you put your lightsabers on their lowest power settings.”

 

“I would be happy to spar, but what do you mean lowest power setting? My saber only has one setting.”

 

The masters are shocked. Yoda speaks up. “For now, use a training saber you will. Pick one off of that rack you can. Mace, you as well.”

 

“Yes, Master.” Mace says as they both go to get a training saber. Once back in the centre of the dojo they bow to each other. Ignite their sabers, and begin dueling. Word quickly spreads amongst the padawans and senior initiates who have just gotten out of class that Master Windu is sparing an unknown padawan. A crowd forms.

 

Zeri thinks to herself, _I shouldn’t be able to hold my own for this long against a Jedi master. The order’s saber skills must have deteriorated over the centuries the galaxy has known peace_.

 

Perry, block. Strike. Zeri’s training saber lands a blow across Master Windu’s midsection. He stumbles backwards clutching his side. “Well done, Padawan. It’s been awhile since I’ve lost to someone who is not yet a Master.”

 

“Thank you.” She walks over to the edge of the room to Feemor and Tahl. “Well done” says Feemor. Tahl says, “Go freshen up. We’ll meet you at your quarters in an hour to take you out to dinner, so you can see more of Coruscant.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

_In the council chambers_

“Yoda tells us that Padawan Kenobi is a master of shi-cho, form V, and Juyo.” Master Micah says to the 5 jedi standing in the midst of the chamber.

 

Cin Drallig: “Yes, after she’s settled in and paired with a master I’d like her to instruct the padawans and initiates in Shien/Djem So, and Shi-Cho.”

 

Plo Koon: “Despite the trauma she has encountered, her force presence felt balanced even as she sparred against young Master Windu using Juyo.”

 

Master Tyvokka: “How was your initial mind healing session with her?”

 

Koon: “It went well. We will keep meeting.”

 

Yoda: “Tahl, Feemor, your lessons with her. How go they?”

 

Tahl: “She is attentive and eager to learn what has happened in the galaxy over the past 3 thousand years. Her questions about our philosophy make sense given her background and remind me of the initiate clans I’ve helped instruct.”

 

Feemor: “I agree with Tahl. Also, with your permission masters I would like to take her on as myPadawan.”

 

Yoda: “Feel ready do you?”

 

Feemor: “I will need advice from other knights and masters since I have never raised a Padawan before, but I think it is the will of the force. We seem to have inadvertently formed a rudimentary training bond. Given the fact, that I awoke last night to psychic bleed over from her nightmares.”

 

Yoda: “Mace, see any shatter points do you?”

 

Mace: “Nothing that would make Feemor training her a problem, Master. The force moves strangely about her, and seems happy.”

 

Yoda: “Agree with you, Feemor, the council does. Your padawan she will be, if consent she does.”

 

Tyvokka: “Due to the unique circumstances of her arrival here she won’t be moving into your quarters. You’ll move into her apartment instead, to help her have some sense of stability.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_Didi and Astri's Café_ ** __

_Feemor, Tahl and Zeri sat at the booth munching on Corellian Tubers, bantha burgers and sipping Jawa Juice._

 

Zerimar: “Coruscant is very different from my home world…

 

Tahl: “It’s much more built up than Corellia or any other planet we’ve been too.”

 

Feemor: “The master who completed my training always preferred greener worlds like Takadona, Alderaan and Yavin IV.”

 

Zeri: “Completed your training?”

 

Feemor: “Yes, Master Jinn trained me for the last two years that I was a padawan after my first master Master Ira Ari died in his sleep at the Temple while I was on a ship returning home from my first solo mission to Chandrila.”

 

Zeri: “I am sorry for your loss.”

 

Feemor: “Thank you.”

 

Tahl: “Zeri, did you train under any Jedi before you arrived here?”

 

Zeri: “No, I had only heard stories of them from Theron. The force brought me here before I could seek out the Jedi order on my own.”

 

Feemor: “Do you want to be a jedi?”

 

Zeri: “Yes.”

 

Tahl: “Masters and knights who take on a padawan live in apartments with their padawan in most circumstances. Are you comfortable rooming with whoever selects you as an apprentice or would you need a transition period?”

 

Zeri: “My door has a lock, but I sense that whichever master trains me will be trustworthy. Aside from that, I’m used to sharing barracks back on Zakuul, and I’m used to living in cabins on alliance ships.”

 

Feemor: “There are 3 types of Jedi. Sentinels who often serve as slicers, spies or technicians, Consulars who focus on nonviolent use of the force serving as teachers, diplomats, healers and seers and lastly Guardians who serve as peacekeepers enforcing the laws of the Republic, lightsaber instructors, starfighter pilots and weapons specialists. Do you have a preference for which path you would want to take? You don’t have to make up your mind yet, but it can be helpful to know to receive extra training in those areas as a padawan.”

 

Zeri: “My life has been violent enough. Though I am proficient in fighting, I’d like to be Consular though I could also become a Guardian.”

 

Feemor: “I have training in both areas. Would you be willing to become my Padawan?

 

Zeri: “Yes, what’s involved?

 

 


End file.
